Song Drabbles
by xoxolovebug
Summary: Sorry for the unimaginative title. A series of ten drabbles, inspired by random songs picked by the shuffle button on my iPod. First ten: Camp Rock. Second ten: Jonas Brothers. Rated T for safety.


**TAG! YOU'RE IT!**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**5. IF YOU READ THIS YOU'RE TAGGED**

_**A/N – Wow, my first update in a really long time! These are by no means the best thing I've written. I just tried to write them as well as I could for the length of each song. A few of them are decent. I hope you like at least one of them. :)**_

_**Pairings – Shane/Mitchie, Nate/Caitlyn, Tess/OC (Chris), implied Tess/Shane, Peggy/OC (no name)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**1. Rihanna – Shut Up And Drive**_

"Where exactly are we going?" Mitchie inquired when Caitlyn had dragged her out to the car, where Peggy and Ella were already waiting.

"Who cares?!" Caitlyn cried. "Let's just go somewhere! Get away for a few days. Just us girls."

"Road trip!" Ella squealed excitedly. Everyone just giggled at her.

"Right..." Mitchie was still skeptical of the idea.

"Shut up and drive."

_**2. Five For Fighting – 100 Years**_

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." The doctor said to the couple.

Great. The doctor was spouting clichés.

In an instant, Shane and Mitchie's entire world was shattered.

"Mitchie, none of the treatments worked. The cancer is too aggressive, and has spread to your lungs."

Mitchie clutched her husband's hand tightly. Shane rubbed his thumb gently over her hand, a gesture that usually comforted her.

"How long do I have?"

The doctor looked grim.

"Six months."

_**3. Garth Brooks – The Dance**_

"_Do you, um...would you like to dance?"_

"_Why, Shane Gray! I do believe you're blushing!" Mitchie teased in her best Scarlett O'Hara 'Gone With The Wind' voice. "I never knew you were a romantic..."_

Shane sighed.

Was a romantic.

Right up until the end of their last year of camp, when he and Mitchie went their separate ways. She'd decided that they should just end it, what with Connect 3 going on their new tour, and she would be back at school. Last he'd heard, she had a new boyfriend, and they were getting pretty serious.

To quote another classic, at least they'd always have their dance.

_**4. Lifehouse – You And Me**_

Shane kept his eyes on Mitchie the entire time they were onstage singing.

He'd finally found her. The mystery girl. Who'd have thought it would be Mitchie, of all people? The girl he'd become friends with over the course of the summer, only to find out that she was lying to everyone about who she was. She let Tess and the pressure to be cool get to her. He thought that she'd just been trying to get close to him because he was famous. When he turned around, and saw Mitchie standing on that stage, singing her heart out, he knew that he was wrong about her.

When the song was over, Shane followed his instincts. Leaning over, he quickly kissed Mitchie on the cheek.

She blushed.

_**5. Kim Richey – A Place Called Home**_

Jason kept walking, ignoring the voices of his father behind him.

"You get back here, you worthless, no good, piece of..."

Unwanted tears sprang to Jason's eyes. As much as he hated to leave his mom and sister in that toxic environment, he just couldn't handle it anymore.

He'd find his own place to stay, somewhere he could truly call home. And then, he'd come back for his mom and sister.

He didn't look back.

_**6. Kelly Clarkson – A Moment Like This**_

"You look...amazing." Nate breathed when he saw Caitlyn walk into the restaurant.

Caitlyn blushed, a first for her. She didn't usually get nervous around guys.

"Thank you. You look really good yourself."

"Thank you."

The conversation continued easily after that, mostly about music. Caitlyn described some of her plans to become a music producer, and Nate confessed to writing a whole bunch of new songs.

"I've heard some of your stuff," Nate said shyly. "They're really awesome. You should help with our next album."

"That would be cool."

At the end of the night, Nate walked Caitlyn to her door.

"Well, good night," Nate said nervously, unsure whether he should try to kiss her.

In a split second decision, Nate leaned forward and kissed Caitlyn on the lips. Her eyes widened.

"Um...good night." She finally replied, smiling.

"Good night."

_**7. Chantal Kreviazuk – Leaving On A Jet Plane**_

"Do you really have to leave so soon?" Mitchie pouted slightly, but tried not to let Shane notice.

"Unfortunately, I do." Shane gently lifted her chin with one finger, brushing his lips against hers. Not too far away, Nate and Caitlyn were having their own intimate farewell.

"I know," Mitchie sighed. "I just hoped you would have been able to stay longer this time."

"Well, I'll be seeing you soon," Shane reminded her.

"Flight 101 to New York, boarding now." Came the announcement over the speakers.

"That's us." Shane picked up his carry-on bag.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

_**8. Sheryl Crow – The First Cut Is The Deepest**_

"I'm sorry, I...can't." Tess took off the ring and placed it in the palm of Chris' hand.

"Why not?" Chris demanded.

"I'm...still in love with someone else." She replied truthfully. That someone else's words echoed in her head, as clear as when he'd said them to her, that day at camp.

"I'm sorry, Tess. I just don't feel that way about you."

_**9. Mariah Carey – All I Want For Christmas Is You**_

"What's wrong, honey?" Mrs. Gray asked Nate. He'd opened all of his presents, but they just lay on the floor around him, wrapping paper scattered everywhere. Usually by now, he'd have opened something and would be trying it out. Every year for as long as they could remember, Nate came over to the Gray household on Christmas morning to open Christmas presents, and have Christmas brunch with Shane and his family.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I just...miss Caitlyn." Nate admitted.

"Aww," Shane teased.

"Shh, Shane." Mrs. Gray scolded her son. "If I recall yesterday, all you've been doing for the past two days is say how much you miss Mitchie."

"Aww." It was Nate's turn to tease. Shane mock glared at his best friend.

"Well, you boys will see Mitchie and Caitlyn in a couple of weeks. Hang in there." Mr. Gray said from behind his newspaper.

"Yeah," Nate sighed. "It'll just seem like forever."

"Well, I have to start on dinner. Shane's aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents will be here soon enough." Shane just shrugged, even though he'd get to see his favorite uncle, Brown, the director of Camp Rock.

The doorbell rang as Mrs. Gray was preparing the two huge turkeys for dinner.

"Could one of you get that, please?" She called, not even coming out of the kitchen.

"Sure, I'll get it." Nate got up and went to see who was at the door. His jaw dropped when he opened the door. Caitlyn and Mitchie stood on the front porch, each holding huge piles of presents. Mitchie started singing "We Wish You A Merry Christmas." At the sound of his girlfriend's voice, Shane came running to the door, almost tripping on the rug. His jaw joined Nate's on the floor when he saw the girls.

"Surprise! Merry Christmas!"

_**10. Good Charlotte – Bloody Valentine**_

Peggy curled up on the couch with a blanket, as the thunder and lightning crashed outside. She'd never admit it to anyone, but storms really freaked her out. She settled in to watch a movie. A nice romantic comedy would distract her from the storm raging outside. Flipping through DVDs, she finally settled on 50 First Dates. Halfway through the movie, the doorbell rang.

"Who in the world would that be at this hour?" Peggy wondered aloud. Pushing away the blanket to get off the couch, she moved cautiously to the front door. She couldn't see who it was through the peephole, it was too dark outside. Carefully, she pulled open the door.

Peggy gasped at the shadowy figure standing on the front porch, soaked to the skin from the rain, his hands covered in blood.

"What did you do?"

"What I had to. For us."

_**Okay, that last one was a little melodramatic, I admit, but I didn't pick the song, my shuffle button did. Blame the iPod. xD There are some drabbles that I'd love to turn into full length stories, like All I Want For Christmas and Leaving On A Jet Plane, to name just a few. Please let me know what you thought! I'm in the process of writing ten more song drabbles, except this time they're Jonas Brothers stories. And for those of you wondering about The Notebook, please go to my profile for a very important note. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed them!**_

_**Shannon**_


End file.
